Diary of my love story
by Riki - sama
Summary: Alice Nine x The GazettE! Ruki aime Rei, mais celui ci le remarque pas, alors il va boire un coup avec Shou  qui sort avec Nao  mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression! Reituki/Nao & Shou/Kai & Hiroto/Saga & Uruha/ Aoi & Tora. réécrit!
1. L'érreur du siècle

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples : **__Au fur et à mesure : Shou x Nao._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 1 : L'erreur du siècle**_

POV Ruki

_Cher journal,_

_C'est encore moi, Takanori Matsumoto, enfin, toi et moi, je pense qu'on préfère Ruki._

_Aujourd'hui a encore été une journée éprouvante mais quelque chose va changer dans ma vie et…c'est plutôt une bonne chose… :_

_**ooo**_

_J'entame encore une journée en le voyant…Il me sourit…Il est tellement beau…Ses cheveux blonds et son bandeau me font craquer…Ah lui et ses sourires, lui et son parfum…lui…et ses conquêtes! Je le veux…je le veux rien que pour moi…_

_Mais c'est impossible…_

_On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, c'est vrai mais…c'est tellement dur de ne pas être avec la personne qu'on aime…j'ai mal, j'ai mal quand je le vois au bras d'une nana, quand je le vois l'embrasser, la toucher ou quand il nous raconte, aux GazettO ses nuits folles…il ne s'en rend pas compte mais il me fait vraiment souffrir…_

_Aujourd'hui à la fin de la répétition les « Alice Nine » nous ont rendu visite. Ce sont des amis de longue date, je m'entends d'ailleurs particulièrement bien avec Shou, le chanteur et Hiroto, le guitariste. D'ailleurs Shou, par rapport à moi a eu beaucoup plus de courage, il a avoué ses sentiments à Nao et maintenant ils sortent ensemble…_

_Nao était appelé encore par le manager pour régler certains détails, même notre Kai n'en fait pas autant._

_Alors Shou est venu me parler._

« **Shou** : Ça va Ruki? T'as pas l'air bien.

**Moi** : oui…enfin, ça peut aller…

**Shou** : Ok, ok, j'ai compris…tu veux qu'on en parle dans un endroit plus calme ?

**Moi **:…ouais. »

…

_Et puis nous sommes partis dans notre bar habituel à coté de nos studios…On a parlé de tout et de rien…_

_A un moment quand on est tout les deux bourré, on a décidé de parler de nos « mamours »._

« **Shou** : Nao est toujours en train de travailler, je ne le vois jamais…

**Moi** : Reita ne voit pas que je l'aime et me fais très mal, à croire qu'il fait exprès…

**Shou** : Nao est tellement occupé qu'on n'a même plus le temps de **le** faire…

**Moi **: Reita passe son temps à sauter **TOUT** ce qui bouge, **SAUF** moi. De plus…à cause de lui ça fait 3 ans que j'ai couché avec personne…

**Shou et moi** :…. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

**Moi **: On dirait un concours de VDM (Vie De Merde) en amour ha ha ha !

**Shou** : J'avoue, ça fait chier !

**Moi **: Ça c'est bien vrai…dis, ça te dirais de…enfin de **le** faire *en se grattant l'arrière du cran*…vu que t'es en manque et moi aussi…

**Shou **: *gomen Nao* H-Hai…il y a un _love hôtel_ pas loin d'ici on y va ?

**Moi **: Ouais… »

_On a payé tout ce qu'on a bu puis on partit pour __**le **__faire…cette nuit…se sera surement une erreur…mais résister à cette tentation est impossible…_

_Dans la chambre c'est moi qui est pris les devants, je l'ai embrassé violement pour commencer une nuit très spéciale…entre un homme qui attendait désespéramment « l'amour de sa vie » et un autre qui allait tromper l'homme de sa vie…_

…

_Je me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ensuite mais je me suis réveillé en premier…je sais pas pourquoi je me suis retenu aussi longtemps…c'était pour Reita…mais ça ne rime plus à rien à présent…il a une belle vie : il a accompli son rêve en devenant musicien, ces 4 meilleurs potes sont dans son groupe, il est beau et il est riche. Que ce qu'il aurait à faire avec moi ?...c'est décidé : j'abandonne définitivement tout espoir d'amour de la part de Suzuki Ryo !…_

_Mais j'aurai voulu…que ce ne soit pas Shou dans mon lit ce matin là …je ne voulais pas briser son couple…_

« **Moi** : Shou…Shou, réveille toi… »

_Je le secoue… _

_**ooo**_

_Alors en résumé cher journal, je ne veux plus Reita…_

_Je l'aimais beaucoup certes et je pense l'aimer encore mais pourquoi vouloir s'accrocher et se faire mal quand on peut choisir une voie plus facile ?_

_Mes pulsions ce sont réveillées, de plus j'ai aimé ce que j'ai fais à Shou, je n'ai pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis un bon bout de temps et ça m'avais manqué, je veux m'amuser comme avant, profiter de la vie comme avant et ne pas l'aimer, comme avant…_

_A partir d'aujourd'hui une nouvelle vie m'attends ! Et je ne vais pas me faire prier pour commencer d'en profiter !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Finalement après avoir bien réfléchi j'ai voulu changer un peu le style de cette fic, pour que se soit plus « Diary » alors profitez en ! _(^^)


	2. L'aveux qui tue

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 2 : L'aveux qui tue…**_

**POV Shou**

_Cher journal, _

_ici Kohara Kazumasa, enfin Shou, et je crois que ça a été l'une des pires journées de toute mon existence ! :_

_**ooo**_

_J'entendis des voix…_

« …- Shou…Shou, réveille toi… »

_Ce matin là, c'est Ruki qui me réveilla et lorsque je m'étais souvenu de la veille j'ai commencé à pleurer… les pensées de ce genre étaient dans ma tête : « Merde mais quel abruti ! Comment ai-je pu faire ça à Nao ? Je l'aime pourtant et lui aussi !...enfin pour peut être pas longtemps…mais quel abruti, quel salop je suis ? ! J'aurai du refuser ! C'était pas correct ! »_

_Me voyant dans un état déboussolé Ruki a essayé de me calmer…_

« **Ruki **: Tu sais Shou…c'est pas si grave que ça…après tout ce n'est qu'une nuit et puis, je ne le dirai à personne…

**Moi **: C'EST PAS ÇA LE PROBLEME ! *pleure encore* J'ai trompé la personne que j'aimais le plus dans ce monde juste parce que j'étais en manque…je pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face !

**Ruki** : Je…je ne te comprends pas…enfin c'est normal, je n'ai jamais aimé et été aimé en retour… je suis près à garder le silence…et toi tu te culpabilise, moi…j'ai trouvé que c'était génial…enfin bon …

**moi** : Mais…tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? ! Tu aimes Reita oui ou non ?

**Ruki **: Je pense mais …je veux plus l'aimer…

**Moi** : Mais Ruki…tu m'en parles depuis des années comment peux-tu…

**Ruki **: J'attends trop longtemps…j'en peux plus et…et puis ça m'a fait du bien de baiser, ça m'a ouvert les yeux, _cette homme_ ne m'aimera jamais c'est évident ! »

_Ses yeux se fermèrent à la fin de cette phrase et j'ai pu ressentir quelque chose…je me sentais mal pour lui…c'est comme si il m'avait fait partagé son mal être quelques instants…_

_Il sortit de la chambre…et je continuais de pleurer et de penser « Nao…je l'aime tant…je ne pourrai plus affronter son regard après cette nuit…même si il risque de me quitter je…dois lui avouer…car je ne supporterais pas de faire comme avant, comme si de rien était…Ruki peut-être, mais pas moi. »_

…

_Quand j'étais venu au studio lui il était là, toujours aussi beau…il était avec pleins de papiers consternant nos prochains concerts…_

« **Moi** : Nao…je pourrai te parler deux minutes, s'il te plait…

**Nao** : Shou, ça va pas ? »

_Oui…j'avais la voix tremblante…Et les yeux rouges…_

« **Moi **: Nao…hier quand je suis allé au bar…

**Nao** : Ouais je sais, t'as surement du dormir chez Ruki, t'avais surement trop bu *smile* »

_Oh Nao… tu avais confiance en moi et je t'ai trompé…je veux pas te perdre mais je ne pourrais jamais te regarder droit dans les yeux alors que tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé hier… je me dois de te le dire, même si, certainement, tu ne voudras plus jamais me voir ou que le groupe en pâtisse, je dois te le dire…_

« **Moi **: Non…non, je n'ai pas dormit _chez _Ruki *en sanglotant* Mais _avec_ Ruki… »

_Il s'arrêta, tourna la tête et me regarda avec de grand yeux où progressivement, la haine, la colère se mêlait à l'incompréhension._

« **Moi** : C'était pas de notre faute, on été bourré et on avait commencé de parler de nos problèmes toute la soirée puis… on était tellement bourré que, qu'il m'a proposé de…de le faire mais j'ai accepté *en sanglotant* Tu…tu travaille tout le temps et*snif* j'étais en manque et bourré…et puis on est allé dans un _love hôtel_ et on y a passé la nuit…*en pleurant encore plus* Je suis désolé…

**Nao** :…Shou…tu…

**Moi**: *en sanglotant encore et encore plus* GOMEN NASAI NAO !…je suis désolé…mais…je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi…je t'aime trop… »

_Il me regarda un peu surprit, surement parce qu'une personne normale n'avoue pas ses fautes aussi facilement et juste après qui plus est…_

« **Moi** : Nao…Nao s'il te plait dis quelque chose !

**Nao** : …Ruki… »

_Son regard changea …_

_**ooo**_

_Je ne me doutais pas à ce moment là, que le pire était à venir…_

**OoOoO**

Ça vous à plus ? Et bien la suite prochainement !

Je sais mes chapitres sont un peu (beaucoup) courts c'est des POV, alors bon.

Vous voulez savoir la suite ?...Eh bien, je vous donnerai que le titre du chap.3 mais le titre dit _**Tout **_! : _**« Quand Nao pète un câble »**_

Alors Matta ashita !


	3. Quand Naopète un câble

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__ Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Quand Nao pète un câble**_

POV Nao

_Oh mon dieu cher journal je ne l'aurai jamais cru! _

_Mon copain a couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Ruki en plus, un de ces meilleurs potes et des miens ! Mais…j'apprécie beaucoup, le fait qu'il m'est dit ça juste après…enfin…aujourd'hui je suis pas allé de main morte avec un certain nain blond …mais il l'avait mérité… :_

_**ooo**_

« **Moi** : …Ruki…

**Shou**: N-Nao…je suis…vraiment désolé… »

_Ce môme… ! Il a osé toucher Shou ! Putain !_

« **Saga** : Oula , ça sent le roussie quand Nao est comme ça*à voie basse au autres membres du groupe*

**Moi** :…Ta gueule ! »

_Saga resta bouche bé…il ne m'avait jamais vu dans cet état…Shou…il était entrain de pleurer, ça me faisait vraiment mal…en plus il m'a avoué m'avoir trompé tout de suite…et je l'aime…_

« **Moi **: Shou…je veux qu'on reste ensemble…

**Shou** : c-c'est vrai, Nao… ?*en essuyant ses larmes*

**Moi** : par contre…je pourrai difficilement te faire confiance…mais…je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher, il me faut juste du temps… »

_Dès que le dernier mot sortit de ma bouche Shou re-pleura de plus belle._

« **Moi **: Maintenant…je vais aller en foutre une à ce salop ! »

_Je parti en courant les laissant derrière moi…ils n'avaient pas encore compris ce que je voulais dire, mais une fois que l'info eu atteint le cerveau…_

« **Saga** : Nao…Nao putain fais pas de conneries ! ! ! »

_J'accélérais un bon coup…je ne voulais pas les entendre me dire ce qu'il faut que je fasse ou non ! Ce sale môme a osé profiter de Shou quand il était sou ! Il me faudra un certain temps avant de me calmer j'ai déjà eu du mal tout à l'heure._

_J'entre en fracas dans le studio des répétitions des GazettO, ils se sont tous réunis autour de Ruki, qui est assis sur une chaise, tête basse, mais ça…j'en ai rien à foutre ! ! !_

_Je m'approche de lui en poussant tout le monde qui sont sur mon chemin, et je le frappe._

« **Moi** : ESPECE DE SALOP ! ! ! SI JAMAIS TU OSES LE TOUCHER ENCORE UNE FOIS JE TE JURE QUE T'ES MORT ! ! !

**Aoi **: Nao que ce qu'il y a…arrête ça Nao ! »

_Ruki se releva, me regarda un moment avec un visage indifférent puis lâcha…_

« **Ruki** : Il était consentant pourtant, c'est même lui qui m'a proposé d'aller au _love hôtel…_hé hé…Il m'a procuré beaucoup de plaisir il faut le dire…ha ha… »

_Je ne peux plus me retenir, trop c'est trop ! Je lui balance un coup dans le ventre et il tombe à terre. Puis les membres de mon groupe et du sien sont intervenus…_

« **Aoi** : Mais arrête Nao… Ruki s'est bourré avant de venir ! Il n'est pas dans son état normal ! »

_Alors…c'est pour ça qu'il y eu une agitation avant de venir…mais…_

« **Moi** : ÇA NE CHANGE RIEN ! ! ! IL N'A PAS A DIRE TOUTES SES CHOSES ET PUIS…

**Shou** : Nao arrête je t'en supplie !

**Moi **: Shou… »

_Shou rentra en courant dans la pièce et sauta dans mes bras, pleurant encore plus que tout à l'heure, ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça…il veut que j'arrête mais je ne pourrai pas…je balance un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre du nain blond…_

« **Kai : **NAO !

**Moi** : …En tout cas Ruki, je ne veux plus te revoir à proximité de Shou, c'est clair ! »

_Shou m'appartient, tout comme je lui appartiens, il faudra du temps avant qu'il ne regagne ma confiance mais…je l'aime et ça j'y peux rien…je me retournai en face de lui et l'enlaça…_

_Pendant ce temps là le chanteur des GazettO se releva avec difficulté, se tenant les cotes et sortit de la salle, sans rien dire à personne… _

« **Ruki** : Tsss…. »

**OoOoO**

Il vous a plu celui là… ?

Je sais, j'ai fait passé Nao pour une brute (Reita par exemple)

Mais ça dois faire mal ce genre de choses, en plus il est quand même gentil, il reste avec Shou, en même temps Shou n'a pas tout dis mais bon…(j'arrête de parler toute seule parce-que ça deviens une habitude trop fréquente)

Un petit previews du prochain chapitre ?

_**Chapitre 4 : Loveless sex…(POV de Ruki)**_

Il y aura trois nouveaux personnages qui m'appartiennent, et Ruki va en profiter !

Bon Bye, Bye minna !


	4. Loveless sex

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__ Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Présentation des nouveaux personages (qui vont pas réster longtemps**_) :

**1****ère**** : Sachiko –**Stagiaire de la Peace&Smile Company, Age : 19 ans, jolie fille, conne et un peu salope qu'on reverra par la suite !

**2****ème**** : Manager de GazettO**- Satsuki, Age : 29 ans et demi ; aime les stars…sans plus.

**3****ème**** : Manager des Alice Nine** – Chikusa, Age : 25ans, aime Ruki…sans grand-chose à apporter pour l'histoire mais bon.

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Loveless sex…**_

POV Ruki…

_Cher journal, c'est encore moi…_

_Même si, après ce récit personne ne voudra croire, mais j'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma putain de vie ! Le sexe est la meilleure invention qu'on est jamais créé ! En plus, tous ces gens…ils sont tellement stupides ! HA HA HA ! « Je suis un gamin perdu » « Je t'aime » « Tu es trop bien pour moi », les gens croient à ce genre d'âneries, l'être humain est tellement égoïste, il veut toujours se sentir spécial, être un être à part et unique pour quelqu'un…mais c'est tellement pathétique, moi j'ai décidé de profiter de mon temps sur cette terre, de mon corps et des capacités de ma super banane !_

_MOUAHAHAHAHA :_

_**ooo**_

« **Moi : **Tsss… »

_Cette bande de cons ne comprenaient rien, je me suis tiré en leur jetant tous un regard de tueur._

_J'en avais marre…Cette putain de journée de merde ! En plus c'était pas faux ce que j'avais dis, il était vraiment consentant et c'est lui qui a accepté ma proposition de plus que c'est lui qui m'a trainé au love hôtel ! Mais ça sert à rien de leur parler…ils ne me comprendront pas ! _

_Je passe dans les couloirs, tête baissé et persécute quelqu'un._

« **Sachiko : **Aiiie

**Moi** : Désolé… »

_C'était une jeune japonaise typique, mais assez jolie des cheveux longs et noirs bouclées, un haut claire avec un super décolleté en V laissant voire une jolie paire de nichons, une mini-jupe noir très décontracté, des chaussettes qui vont au dessus de genou de la même couleur que le haut, des chaussures à tallons noirs et des bracelets en or et argent sur les poignets…Vraiment banale, mais vraiment bonne !_

« **Sachiko** : Mais…vous ne serez pas…Le Chanteur des GazettO par hasard ? ? ? ! »

_Et c'était encore une groupie …Génial !_ _C'est plus que du bol ça !_

« **Moi** : Oui, c'est moi, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir blessé…*avec une moue de gamin désolé*

**Sachiko** : Mais non c'est rien c'est moi qui suis désolé ! ! *en s'agitant dans tout les sens comme une autruche* »

_C'est génial, c'est le meilleur plan de l'année !_

« **Moi** : J'insiste…ça vous dirai de prendre un verre avec moi ? Et…je peux connaître votre nom ?*en faisant semblant de rougir*

**Sachiko** : Bien sur ! Je m'appelle Sachiko et je suis une stagiaire ravi de vous rencontrer !

**Moi** : Moi de même, Sachiko …»

_Plus tard, après quelques verres d'alcool je la complimentais…elle résista de plus en plus mal contre le laisser aller…Mais quelle cruche !_

« **Moi** : Sachiko, tu es une femme tellement belle, j'aurai bien aimé avoir une petite amie comme toi…Mais je paris que tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un…et j'aurai surement aucune chance avec une fille aussi exceptionnelle que toi… »

_Mensonges…_

_Elle m'embrassa, plutôt rapide la petite stagiaire !_

« **Sachiko** : Je suis seule mais…je veux bien exaucer votre veux…*avec une voix sensuelle* »

_Ok, c'est parti !_

_On est parti dans un petit hôtel de luxe, on a bu d'autre verre d'alcool, ça détend encore plus l'ambiance…Je m'approche d'elle et je l'embrasse brutalement je la jette pratiquement sur le lit et lui arrache ses vêtements…Je sais que ça ressemble plus à un viol, mais c'était l'alcool, le désespoir et le désire réuni ! Je la baisai comme une chienne laissant des morsures partout…ça m'a fait du bien…je suis repartie pendant qu'elle était endormie…je suis une vrai bête !_

_Le jour suivant je suis allé au studio…mais pas pour travailler ! Disons… pour chercher un nouveau compagnon de jeu !_

_Dans le couloir je croise mon manager…_

« **Satsuki** : Ruki, enfin ! Je cherche à te joindre depuis hier ! Je me suis inquiété où es que tu étais ?

**Moi** : J'avais besoin de régler une affaire…

**Satsuki** : Mouais, mais bon, il faut travailler mon petit !*tout sourire* »

_Oh, mais lui…il est plutôt mignon, même en costard…je pense que je vais bien m'amuser là…Génial !_

« **Moi** : *en faisant apparaître une petite larme sur sa joue* Je veux pas…je peux pas…*en sanglotant*

**Satsuki** : Tu…Ruki que ce qui t'arrive ?

**Moi** : onegai… »

_Il me prend dans ses bras…il sent bon…_

« **Moi** : s'il te plait ne me laisse pas tout seul…

**Satsuki** : non, je te le promets *en lui caressant les cheveux* mais dis moi ce qui s'est passé s'il te plait…

**Moi** : …hai…mais…dans un autre endroit…

**Satsuki** : Il y a un vieil entrepôt d'instruments musicaux par ici, on y va ?

**Moi** : Oui… »

_Dans l'entrepôt je lui ai dis que des mensonges, qu'il a gobé à fond cette pauv' tache ! Je lui ai dis qu'en ce moment j'avais besoin de réconfort, que je me mutilais et que je me sentais comme seul au monde…C'est fou ce que certaine personnes sont des pigeons !…Quelque temps après je le plaquai contre le mur et commençai à l'embrasser, celui-ci n'attendit pas 2 heures pour y participer. Je commençais à lui enlever ses vetements et de faire de même avec les miens. Lui, il se tortillait sur place devant mes caresses que j'arrêtai au bout d'un moment, avant d'enlever son boxer, puis le mien…_

« **Satsuki** : Ouiii…putain, prend moi !

**Moi** : bien sur, comme tu veux ! »

_Je rentrais en lui sans aucune tendresse, Satsuki eu un cri rauque qui se transforma rapidement en un gémissement de plaisir ! Je lui donnai des coups de reins violents, forts et rapides puis je me vidai en lui et il s'est écroulé par terre…_

_Je suis parti juste après pour fumer un clope en guise de déjeuner…je suis revenu dans les couloirs, au point de départ. Et c'est là que je croise le manager des Alice Nine : Chikusa, je me souviens de l'avoir vu me regarder intensément, comme pour me déshabiller des yeux. Avant je voulais toujours Reita et son regard me faisait rougir mais maintenant…ça pourrai être très intéressant de jouer avec lui…_

« **Chikusa** : Ruki-chan, ohayo ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu dis donc !

**Moi** : Oui…heu est ce que t'as…une minute ?*en rougissant pour de faux* »

_Il me scruta de l'œil puis me fis un sourire … assez pervers…Le tour était joué !_

_Cette fois ci j'ai la ferme intension de le faire sur le toit : la température froide à cause du vent et la chaude atmosphère du sexe! J'ai jamais essayé et je veux le faire ! Cette fois ci mon bobard c'était le fait que j'étais amoureux de lui ! Il n'y a vu que du feu ! On a commencé un échange très…passionnelle, faut dire qu'il était assez doué ! Vraiment impressionnant de sa part, je fis la même chose que je fais sans relâche depuis quelques jours…je le baisa et parti juste ensuite…ça m'a fais un bien fou !_

_En sortant du bâtiment avec un grand sourire satisfait, je vis Hiroto, le guitariste des Alice Nine…mais je passai à coté sans rien dire…sinon j'aurai eu une très forte envie ! Lui aussi, déborde de sex apple…et au loin j'entendis :_

« **Hiroto** : …Ruki… »

**OoOoO**

Alors, alors…

Oui je sais je suis un monstre ! Mais c'était pour le bien de l'histoire et puis vous savez très bien que Ruki et Reita vont finir ensemble…Ne ?

En tout cas le pochant chap. risque de vous choquer aussi cher lecteurs et lectrices. Le pauvre _écureuil_ va s'échapper de justesse des griffes du _chat_ ! Vu que « _Mister_ _Colgate_ –_Smile_» sera là !

_**Chapitre 5 : Neko & Pon ! **_

POV Hiroto

Bon tenez bon, le pire est dans ce chap. (enfin je croie (- -')

Jaa-nya !


	5. Neko & Pon

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__ Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_** OoOoO **_

_**Chapitre 5 : Neko & Pon **_

POV Hiroto

_Cher journal,_

_C'est moi, Pon. Et je dois dire que j'ai passé l'une des journées les plus étranges de ma vie… :_

_**ooo**_

« **Moi : **…Ruki… »

_Je ne le comprenais pas…c'est un de mes meilleur potes, pourquoi il se conduisait comme ça ? Il aimait passionnément Reita pourtant (c'est un autre de mes potes) mais cet espèce de baka-blond ne s'en ai même pas rendu compte…_

_Kai, celui que j'aime en secret est venu me voir._

« **Kai : **Hiro-chan, ça va pas ?

**Moi : ***rougis* pas trop, enfaite c'est Ruki…il est étrange…

**Kai : **Je confirme, je sais pas ce qui lui arrive en ce moment…c'est surtout ce qu'il a fait à Nao qui me choque…

**Moi : **ça me fait mal de le voir faire des conneries comme ça, sans même en savoir la raison…je devrai peut être lui parler…

**Kai : **Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le faire maintenant…

**Moi : **Mais je veux savoir. »

_A ce moment là, il se mit en face de moi, prit mes deux mains entre les siennes et me regarda droit dans les yeux…je devais ressemblais à une crevette rouge à ce moment là, j'étais super gêné !_

« **Kai : **D'accord Pon, mais préviens moi si quelque chose ne va pas avec lui, nee ?

**Moi : **H-Hai ! »

…

Le jour suivant :

_Bon, ça fait trois plombs que je suis derrière la porte…allez Pon courage ! Il faut juste toquer et…la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même laissant apercevoir un Ruki assez pressé mais étonné._

« **Ruki** : …Hiro…que ce que tu fais là ?

**Moi** : Je…Ruki, t'as 2 minutes s'il te plait, faut que je te parle…

**Ruki** : Oui, bien sur, entre *il se poussa pour le laisser passer * Installe toi, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

**Moi** : Non…Ruki…pourquoi t'as fais ça ? ! T'es notre ami, que ce qui t'as pris ?

**Ruki** : Ah ça…*dit il d'un ton indifférent*

**Moi** : Oui ça ! Ne le prends pas à la légère ! Quand Nao se met en colère c'est que c'est vraiment grave et puis Reita, t'en fais quoi ?

**Ruki** : …rien…

**Moi** : Mais Ruki que ce qui va pas, pourquoi t'as changé comme ça ? !

**Ruki** : j'étais juste…en manque…

**Moi** : T'as fais ça juste…juste parce que t'étais en manque ? ! ! Mais Ruki bordel, que ce qui t'arrive bon sang ? ? ? ! ! ! *en l'attrapant par le col*

**Ruki** : Pon…dégage…

**Moi** : Nan, pas temps que t'auras pas retrouvé t'es esprits !

**Ruki** :…Pon…s'il te plait …avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**Moi : Non !** »

_Il m'attrapa les poignets et me plaqua brutalement contre le mur, une main avec chacune un poignet de chaque coté de ma tête_

« **Ruki** :*avec un regard sombre* Je t'avais dis de dégager pourtant… »

_Ses lèvres se sont violement posé sur les miennes, j'ai essayé de me débattre mais il était trop fort, puis il a bloqué mes poignets d'une seule main au dessus de ma tête. Son autre main parcourrait mon torse, ensuite elle se posa sur mon entre jambe, le malaxant d'un rythme soutenue, je gémissais comme un diable mais je ne le voulais pas, dans ma tête, il n'y avait personne d'autre que Kai…il commença à déboutonner mon pantalon…Je m'étais mis à pleurer…Pourquoi…pourquoi il fait ça…à moi…j'aurai jamais cru qu'un de mes amis voudrai profiter de moi …. Et j'attendis la porte s'ouvrir._

« **Kai** : …HIROTO ! »

_**ooo**_

_J'étais vraiment choqué et désemparé, je tenais et tiens encore beaucoup à Ruki…heureusement que la suite a été meilleure…hé hé_

_**OoOoO**_

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'y ai mis du cœur ! Et visiblement le petit Ruki a vraiment pété les plombs mais vous en faites pas le beau blond au bandeau le délivrera !

Dans le prochain chapitre Ruki va avoir mal…Mais l'histoire va se dérouler pour le couple Kai et Hiroto, ça va être mignon et sans sexe (enfin j'espère parce qu'en se moment je traumatise tout le monde avec mes histoires X des exploits de Ruki…XD)

Donc :

_**Chapitre 6 : I love You Pon**_

POV Kai

Jaané minna!


	6. I love you Pon

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__ Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_** OoOoO **_

_**Chapitre 6 : I love You Pon**_

POV Kai

_Cher journal, je crois que c'est la plus belle journée de toute ma vie ! Il l'aime, tu te rends compte ? Non ? Et bien écoute :_

_**ooo**_

« **Moi : **…HIROTO ! ! ! ! ! »

_Son visage se tourna et ses yeux croisèrent les miens…il était en pleures, plaqué contre le mur par mon chanteur qui avait un regard indifférent et un sourire mauvais…mon entré ne l'avais pas stoppé, il a osé mettre sa main dans le caleçon de Pon. _

« **Moi** : Ruki, 'tain que ce que tu fais putain ? ! *en le bousculant*

**Ruki** :*en détournant le regard*Rien… »

_Je regardais Hiroto, il pleurait et arrivait pas à se relever. Alors j'ai foutu une baffe à Ruki, qui parti vers le canapé._

« **Moi** : SI JAMAIS JE TE VOIS FAIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSES A QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE, T'ES VIRE DU GROUPE ! ! ! ! »

_Je suis sorti de la maison en prenant Pon dans mes bras. On s'en est allé rapidement dans mon appartement je n'ai pas pu le laisser tout seul surtout …que c'est vraiment une personne à la quelle je tiens... Je m'en suis rendu compte il y quelque temps, je pense…que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup…_

_Il été en pleure et était sous le choque, il se sentais tellement faible, il pouvait à peine marcher droit._

« **Moi** : Pon-chan…va prendre une douche ? D'accord …

**Hiroto** : je…je peux pas…bouger…

**Moi** : Je vais t'aider… »

_Je rougissais comme une tomate en pensant que j'allai lui faire prendre son bain._

_Je lui préparai un bain et tout. Et quand je suis rentré dans le salon, il était en boule sur le canapé._

« **Moi** : Pon, que ce qu'il ya, Pon répond ! »

_Il était encore en train de pleurer, je me suis approché doucement de lui._

« **Moi** : Pon * lui tends sa main* viens avec moi…

**Hiroto** : o..oui…m-mais, tu peux me porter…onegai… »

_Je ne me suis pas fait prier, je l'ai pris dans mes bras comme une princesse…à ce moment là je pensais que j'étais qu'une sale ordure profiteuse, mais des pensées perverses ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'apparaitre dans ma tête._

_Mais je l'emmenai au final dans la salle de bain. (sain et sauf ^^)_

« **Hiroto** : Tu peux m'aider m'enlever mes vêtements ?*en tremblant* j-j'ai plus de force… »

_C'était un vrai appelle au viol ! Je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour résister !_

« **Moi **: OK , je vais t'aider pour tout mais à une seule condition !

**Hiroto** : l-laquelle ?

**Moi** : _smile_ ! »

_Il me regarda à ce moment là, en rougissant légèrement et m'a fit un petit sourire vraiment trop craquant._

_Je lui enlevais ses vêtements un à un savourant la belle vu que j'avais et le plaça avec délicatesse dans l'eau, je lui frottais le dos avec douceur…je sais très bien qu'il aime ça._

« **Hiroto** : Merci, Kai *en rougissant comme une tomate avec une moue de bébé et un sourire à croquer*

**Moi** : Hai…Je peux te dire quelque chose…

**Hiroto** : Oui bien sur, que ce qu'il y a ?

**Moi **: et bien je croie…que je suis amoureux…*en baissant les yeux et en rougissant légèrement*

**Hiroto** : Ahh…*un peu déçu*

**Moi** : Mais cette personne est assez fragile…elle vient de vivre quelque chose d'atroce et … je sais pas si je dois lui dire ce que je ressens…

**Hiroto** : et bien…saisie ta chance ! Elle est mal donc c'est le moment surtout…que si c'est quelque chose venant de toi, ça dois être…bien…

**Moi **: OK, alors je me lance

**Hiroto : **Hein ?

**Moi :**…_**I love You Pon **_»

_Il arrêta tout mouvements et s'était mis à me fixer avec de grands yeux, pour être honnête j'étais vraiment panique, je me demandais si je le dégouté, mais finalement_.

« **Moi** : T-tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, j-je voulais juste que tu le sache…enfin je…j'espère que te dégoute pas parce que je/ »

_Il m'avait coupé dans mon élan et je l'en remercie, c'est la meilleure réponse qu'il est pu donner, il m'avait embrassé. _

« **Hiroto** : Moi aussi…*en rougissant* je t'aime Kai… »

_Ce fut le mot doux qui clôturait la soirée…Avec des baisers tendres et attentionnés, vraiment…vraiment une magnifique soirée…Sans penser de ce qui s'est passé le matin même… _

_**OoOoO**_

Bon alors je lance une connerie : Ça rime Pon et rePond !ha ha ! (oui je sais c'est stupide mais ça me prend des fois) (- - ')

Alors un peu de romantisme dans ce monde de brute obsédés, pervers et sexuel…

Bon le prochain chapitre va faire très mal au pauvre petit Ruki !(T-T)

Mais tonton Reita sera là dans deux chap. vous en faites pas !

_**Chapitre 7 : Ruki…redeviens Ruki !**_

POV Ruki

Bonne lecture, bye bie !


	7. Ruki, redeviens Ruki!

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__ Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao, Kai x Hiroto._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_** OoOoO **_

_**Chapitre 7 : Ruki…redeviens Ruki !**_

POV Ruki

_Cher journal…_

_Putain…mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? !_

_**ooo**_

_Vouloir violer Pon…en plus sous les yeux de Kai…je n'allais pas m'en sortir… je le sentais…Mais je devais aller au studio…Pour rendre les comptes, Kai va surement me tuer, mais bon…je m'en fiche…__**la vie est un courant d'eau…tantôt calme, tantôt violent…il faut juste s'habituer et prendre du plaisir malgré les circonstances**__…c'est tout ce que l'être humain peut faire…_

_Arrivé au studio tous les regards se sont posé sur moi, sauf celui de Reita, le sien était caché par sa frange …Les Alice Nine ont ramené leur fraises en plus…je le sentais mal, je voulais m'en sortir avec une excuse…fallait juste que je trouve la bonne !...Mais j'avais la flemme…_

« **Kai** : …Ruki…On veut te parler et…

**Moi** : Te fatigue pas…je sais ce que tu veux…

**Nao** : SI TU LE SAIS, ALORS POPURQUOI TU FAIS CA ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! D'ABORD SHOU PUIS PON ! C'EST QUI QUE TU VAS TE FAIRE ENSUITE ? !

**Moi** : j'en sais rien…J'étais en manque c'est tout…ça peut arriver à tout le monde… Et puis j'avais dis à Pon de dégager avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais il ne m'a pas écouté… »

_Je venais de me prendre une gifle de la part d'Aoi._

« **Aoi** : T'AS AUCUN CŒUR OU QUOI ? ? ? ! NOUS SOMMES TES AMIS !

**Moi** : T'as gueule, de toute façon t'es pas mieux que moi…tu aimes une personne mais tu passes tes soirées à baiser les premiers venus !

**Aoi** :…ruki…*choqué* »

_Reita n'a pas bougé d'un cil…ça faisait mal…j'avais cru pourtant avoir renoncé à lui alors…pourquoi ?_

**« Tora** : ça suffit Ruki, je te reconnais pas là ! Tu as toujours était une personne douce, gentille et attentionné ! Que ce qui t'arrive ? !

**Moi** : Y a juste que j'ai renoncé à tout ça ! ! !*regard assombri derrière la frange* ...J'en peux plus…ça ne sert à rien de résister maintenant…

**Kai** : Mais que ce que tu raconte ? …Parle-nous Ruki !»

_A cet instant, j'avais envie de répliquer quelque chose, mais la personne dont je m'attendais le moins à voir était venue…Sachiko ! Non seulement qu'elle ramène sa face de pute mais en plus elle m'a embrassé !_

« **Sachiko** : Rukiii, Mon chériiii ! Pourquoi es tu partiiii la dernière foiiis ? *avec une moue boudeuse*

**Moi** : hey Sachiko…

**Sachiko** : Vouiii mamour ? »

_Tous le monde me regardais d'un air ahuri mais…_

« Moi :…CASSE TOI, SALOPE SI J'AI BAISE AVEC TOI C'ÉTAIT JUSTE POUR LE FUN ! ALORS T'ES GENTILLE TU VIENS PLUS ME CASSER LES COULLES, OK ? ? !

_Elle me dévisagea avec sa tête de cocker mais j'avais un regard méprisant envers elle…_

« **Sachiko** : M-Mais je…je pensais que tu m'aimais ! Tu me l'a dis quand on l'a fait ! C-comment peut être aussi cruel ? ! »

_Elle se met à me mettre des petits « coups de poings » sur le torse et pleurant comme une débile…mais ça ne me fait rien…elle m'énervait trop !_

_Alors je lui attrapai les poignets et je lui dis._

« **Moi** : Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de me casser les couilles, grosse conne ! T'as toujours pas pigé que j'en avais rien à foutre de toi ? ! T'es vraiment stupide ! »

_Elle se mit alors à pleurer devant tous les membres des deux groupes réunis … on la regarda bien sur avec pitié…mais j'en avais rien à cirer…Saga, un gentleman combiné à un coureur de jupons de première, m'avait donné une majestueuse gifle…qui laissa des traces rouge sur mon beau visage, dire que je m'étais fait beau…_

« **Saga** : Ruki, bordel ! Que ce qui va pas dans ta tête pour faire ça ? !

**Moi** : Oh ! Excuse moi de lui dire la vérité en face, si elle croyait que moi, Takanori Matsumoto j'en avais quelque chose à foutre d'elle, c'est que elle se foutait le doigt dans son gros cul de pute !

**Hiroto** : Ruki…s'il te plait arrête…arrête de faire du mal aux autres…ce n'est pas toi ça…

**Moi** : Pon… »

_Ils me prenaient tous pour quoi là ? Un baiseur de merde ? ! Non, j'en étais pas un ! Je voulais juste retrouver un semblant de vie et de plaisir mais j'étais enchainé à l'amour que je portais à REita ! Ils m'énervent…ils m'énervent tous !...ça se voit dans leur regards qu'ils ne voulaient plus de moi et je me suis dis « Si c'est comme ça, allez tous vous faire foutre ! »_

« **Moi** : De toute façon je sais que vous me détestez maintenant, vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, hein ? Et bah c'est parfait, je vais exaucer votre vœux ! »

_Je suis parti en courant sans leurs laisser le temps de répondre ou autre__**…. Après tout un jour…le fleuve s'arrête ou se dessèche…c'est la vie, c'est le destin**_

_**OoOoO**_

Alors super hein ? !

Comme je le disais dans le chap. précédant…Tonton Reita va venir !

Je m'en suis rendu compte qu'il n'a jamais vraiment participé à la fic ! L'horreur !

Donc dans le prochain chap. _Reituki_

_**Chapitre 8 : Je t'aime bordel !**_

POV Reita

_J'espère que vous allez l'attendre avec impatience ! _


	8. Je t'aime, bordel!

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__ Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao, Kai x Hiroto._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_** OoOoO **_

_**Chapitre 8 : Je t'aime bordel !**_

POV Reita

_Cher Journal,_

_Ici, Reita, le dieu japonais de la basse, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie qu'aujourd'hui…mais, en même temps c'était aussi l'une des plus belles journées de ma vie, je m'explique :_

_**ooo**_

« **Ruki** : De toute façon je sais que vous me détestez maintenant, vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, hein ? Et bah c'est parfait, je vais exaucer votre vœux ! »

_Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était vraiment stupide je n'avais rien dis lors des « explications »…je me sentais déçu…et trahi…Et le temps que cette information me monte au cerveau je m'étais mis à sa poursuite._

« **Moi** : RUKI ! ! ! ! »

… _Non, je n'allais surement pas le laisser tomber…_

…

_Il partit en direction du toit, courant très rapidement avec ses petites jambes et en plus il avait bloqué la porte ! Heureusement que j'ai fais de la muscu (c'est pour ça que j'ai un corps de rêves MOUAHAHA !) sans ça, j'aurai pas pu défoncer la porte._

_Dès que je posai mon pied sur le toit, j'ai vu Ruki s'avancer en hésitant vers le bord de l'immeuble._

« **Moi **: Ruki, reviens ici ! ! ! Fais rien de stupide !

**Ruki** : Ta gueule ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi !

**Moi** : A cause…de moi… ? !

**Ruki** : T'es con ou quoi ? ! ! Ou ça doit être ton bandeau qui te grille les neurones ! ! ! Bien sur que c'est toi, tout ça c'est de ta faute !

**Moi** : Mais que ce qu'il y a ? ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?

**Ruki **: Rien…Tu as juste gâché mon existence…en particulier ces 3 dernières années ! ! !

**Moi** :…Ruki… »

_J'en été choqué qu'à moitié au final…j'avais essayé de me rapprocher des lui mais il avait reculé encore d'un pas et mon cœur s'était serré, je ne voulais pas perdre mon chanteur blond…_

**« Ruki** : Dégage sinon je saute… !

**Moi** : Attend…dis moi…pourquoi c'est de ma faute ?

**Ruki** : Tu…tu le sais très bien !

**Moi** : J''en ai une petite idée…Mais je veux l'entendre venant de toi !

**Ruki **: *en commençant à pleurer* T-tu…tu n'es vraiment qu'un monstre !

_Je n'ai rien fais, j'ai pas bougé et n'avais rien je répondu._

« **Ruki** : J-je…t'aime *en pleurant plus que tout à l'heure* »

_De grosses perles salées coulaient lelong de ses joues, j'avais mal…voyant que je répondais pas, il s'avança encore vers le bord mais je ne lui aurait jamais laissé faire !_

« **Moi** : Moi aussi je t'aime, Ruki ! »

_Son visage se figea un moment puis il me dévisagea avec un regard perdu…mais…_

« **Ruki** : C'est que des mensonges ! Tu fais ça juste pour le boulot ! T'as pas envie que t'as superbe carrière s'arrête à cause d'un pauvre chanteur qui t'aime !

**Moi **: Mais t'es con ou quoi ou alors c'est tignasse blonde qui te grille les neurones ?

**Ruki **: Toi aussi t'es blonde !

**Moi **: Quoi ? ! Tu oses me dire ça ? ? ! Tu vas voir sale nain !

_Je couru plus vite que je ne l'ai durant toute ma vie vers lui et encercla sa taille avec mes bras. _

_Je lui chuchotai alors au creux de l'oreille._

_« _**Moi** : Ce n'était pas une blague…Je t'aime réellement !

**Ruki** : M-Mais ç-ça se peux pas ! C'est pas possible !

**Moi** : Pourquoi ? !...Il te faut une preuve sincère ? !*avec un sourire machiavélique* »

_Je voulais lui prouver mon amour, alors je me suis mis à crier comme un malade._

« **Moi** : _**JE T'AIME ! JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT, RUKI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »**_

_Ces larmes ont redoublé d'intensité mais cette fois ci, c'était des larmes de joie… _

_**ooo**_

_Et puis à l'instant où j'ai crié ces mots, ce fus un bonheur total, pour moi cette journée restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire !_

_**OoOoO**_

C'est meugnoooon !

J'ai fais un peu participé Reita mais bon je vais essayer de lui faire parler !...ça va être une tache difficile !

Dans le prochain chap. Ruki présente ses excuses et retrouve une lucidité !

(PS : je sais que pendant leur dispute j'ai un peu exagéré, il avait l'air un peu gamin entre les « tignasse blonde » ou encore le « sale nain » mais je voulais vraiment gardé mon style de l'époque ^^)

_**Chapitre 9 :…Gomen**_

POV Ruki

Et c'est pas fini ! Après ça on s'intéressera au deux plus beaux gosse des deux groupe essayer de deviner qui c'est et lâcher des reviews !

Thank and Bye minna !


	9. Gomen

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__ Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao, Kai x Hiroto._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_** OoOoO **_

_**Chapitre 9 :…Gomen**_

POV Ruki

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai compris plein de choses, toutes les conneries que j'ai fais, je les regrette, j'espère que les autres me pardonneront, sinon je suis vraiment heureux en ce moment, je pense que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, je compte pas la quitter de si tôt !_

_**ooo**_

_Je me sentais si bien entre ses bras…C'était comme un rêve qu'on avait exaucé pour moi, Reita…Reita si tu savais combien de temps j'attendais ce moment, je n'ai jamais étais aussi heureux de toute ma vie._

« **Reita** : Ru-chan…Il faut que t'ailles parler aux autres…je voudrai que tu leur présente des excuses...

**Moi** : Oui je sais, je dois m'excuser…c'était vraiment débile de ma part de leurs faire ça à tous…Reita…je dois te dire quelque chose aussi…alors promet moi que tu te mettras pas en colère.

**Reita** : je…oui, vas y je t'écoute.

**Moi** : Eh bien…la stagiaire de toute à l'heure est venu parce qu'elle pensait que je l'aimais …parce que je…j'ai couché avec elle mais…je…enfin, je l'aimais pas, c'était juste comme ça, pour passer le temps…mais y avait pas qu'elle…

**Reita** :…tu me fais peur… »

_Pour toute réponse je riais nerveusement…._

« **Moi** : J'ai pas arrêté … le jour suivant j'ai l'ai fais avec…notre manager…et celui des Alice Nine… »

_Ma voix baissait au fur et à mesure que je racontais ce qui s'était passé…c'était vraiment gênant !_

_Reita s'était tut un instant puis il se décolla de moi _(notons qu'ils sont toujours sur le toit agrippé l'un à l'autre) _Me regarda…comme je pouvais pas soutenir son regard, je baissai les yeux…_

« **Reita** : Ruki…regarde moi…onegai… »

_Il posa ses deux mains sur mes joues et comme je ne pouvais rien lui refuser je le regardai droit dans les yeux mais…j'avais envie de pleurer…j'avais l'impression de l'avoir trompé…._

« **Reita** : Est-ce que…tu regrettes… ?

**Moi **: Bien sur ! Plus que tout au monde ! J'ai juste essayé d'oublier ma douleur mais j'y arrivais pas et puis… »

_Il avait tout compris…aussi loin que je me souvienne il a toujours su lire en moi…pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait __**tout**__ compris il m'embrassa…ahh Reita…_

« **Reita **: Bon…faudrait peut être qu'on aille voir les autres sinon ils vont penser que nous sommes mort. »

_On avait explosé de rire…toi, tu as toujours su détendre l'ambiance…c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime._

_On redescendit voir les autres…je me sentais un peu nerveux, toi aussi tu l'avais sentis et pour me soutenir tu avais entremêlé tes doigts aux miens et m'adressas un magnifique sourire …ça me redonna tout de suite juste ce qu'il fallait de confiance même si j'avais toujours un peu peur._

_Lorsqu'on était rentré dans la pièce qu'on avait quitté quelques minutes plutôt, Sachiko était partie…_

_Ils ne parlaient pas et attendent que je dise quelque chose, je m'approchai de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et m'inclina. _

« **Moi** : GOMMEN-NASAI ! Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je vous ai fais ces derniers jours ! »

_Je ne relevai pas la tête, j'avais peur de leurs réactions et leur jugements…mais mes excuses étaient sincères…_

« **Saga** : Comme quoi dans la vie il faut juste tomber amoureux pour faire un tas de choses stupides et…géniaux !…Mais sérieusement, je n'ai pas très apprécié ton comportement, mais je te pardonne, car t'es notre pote et j'espère que tu le restera !

**Aoi** : Et pour nous dédommager…tu vas organiser une méga teuf et tu vas tous nous inviter ! Bien sur, c'est toi qui paye !*en faisant un clin d'œil* »

_Tous le monde a eu une crise de fou rires…c'était trop marrant ! Aoi a toujours était un bout entrain, pour lequel on avait beaucoup de sympathie…_

« **Moi** : Mais je tiens vraiment à m'excuser…je me sens mal pour ce que j'ai fait et/ou dis…je m'en veux vraiment…je voulais juste oublier…*en baissant les yeux* »

_Pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec Aoi, Pon venu m'embrasser sur la joue, des fois, il est plus mignon que moi ! _

« **Hiroto** : On te pardonne ! Mais…ne recommence plus…et viens nous voir quand t'as des soucis ! Parce qu'on est tes _amis._

**Moi** : D'accord, je vous le promets et je m'excuse encore une fois !

**Nao** : t'inquiète…Mais t'avise plus de recommencer, mon petit !

**Moi **: Maieuh ! Ma croissance m'a largué quand j'avais 14ans c'est tout ! *fait mine de pleurer* »

_Et encore un éclat de rire, ça m'avait vraiment manqué !_

« **Kai** : J'espère que tu seras en forme pour travailler parce qu'on veut tous te faire passer un sale quart d'heure !*fit il avec son sourire habituel*

**Reita** : Touchez pas à mon Ruki, bande de sales vautours !*en tirant la langue*

**Uruha** : *faussement choqué* Moi, un vautour ? ! Alors que je suis si éblouissant ? ! ! »

_Saga passa un bras autour de ses épaules._

« **Saga** : Cette bande de sales rustres ne comprennent pas les beautés que nous sommes !

**Aoi **: *boudeur, avec les joue gonflés* Moi ze chui pas un rustre ! Ni un vautour ! »

_Tora lui tapota la tête._

« **Tora** : T'inquiète Aoi-tan tu es et tu seras toujours très mignonne ! »

_Et c'était reparti pour un fou rire…c'est fou ce qu'ils m'ont manqué ses bakas !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Il est mignon ce chapitre, hein ? !_

_Je voulais changer un peu parce qu'avec toutes les choses traumatisantes dans cette fic fallait bien faire quelque chose de plus « happy », nee ?_

_Bon le chap. suivant parle de nos deux top-modèles, je pense que vous savez qui c'est…donc le chapitre suivant __normalement__ n'est pas traumatisant !_

_**Chapitre 10 : Je suis le plus beau ! POV1**_

_POV Uruha_

_Sur ce Jaane minna ! Matta ashita ! _


	10. Je suis le plus beau POV1

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__ Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao, Kai x Hiroto, Reituki.  
_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_** OoOoO **_

_**Chapitre 10 : Je suis le plus beau ! POV1**_

_POV Uruha_

_Cher Journal,_

_Ici l'un des plus beaux gosses du Japon ! _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai fais une bonne action et j'en suis super fière ! C'était pour un pote que j'aime vraiment beaucoup Saga :_

_**ooo**_

_Ce soir, je me faisais chier, coucher avec des filles était marrent mais chiant à force…en réalité je suis bi, mais ma mère me faisait chier en disant « je veux des petits enfants ! » Alors que j'ai deux sœurs ! A quoi ça set des les avoir si elles ne peuvent pas me sortir de se pétrin sérieux ?_

_En plus tout mes amis (ou presque) étaient en couple, Shou et Nao depuis deux ans Kai et Hiroto depuis peu mais c'est vraiment trop mignon Ruki était devenu plus calme dans les bras de Reita Tora et Aoi se cherchent à longueur de temps et ne tarderaient pas à se mettre en couple…Quand à Saga, un super mec, sur le plan mental et physique, lui, avait une copine…quelque part je trouvais ça dommage, pas que je voulais pas qu'il soit heureux mais…si je devais coucher avec des mecs je préférerai qu'ils soient comme Saga : blagueurs, gentils et beaux…_

_J'avais décidé de passer à la drague ce soir histoire de me changer les idées. Je rentrai dans un bar et là je vis…Saga _

_Je voulu le saluer vu qu'il était seul mais dès que je m'étais rapproché j'ai vu qu'il était en train de pleurer ! _

« **Moi** : Saga ? ! Que ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

**Saga** : Uru…que ce que tu fais là… ?

**Moi** : Saga, pourquoi tu chiales ? »

_Je m'installai à ses cotés, le regardant droit dans les yeux._

**« Saga** : Ma copine…elle m'a trompé…*en versant une larme*

**Moi **: Q-quoi ? ! ! Elle t'a trompé, TOI ? ! ! ! !

**Saga** : Oui…elle…elle a couché avec un autre mec et il a prit des photos et…ce matin, quand elle prenait sa douche, son téléphone a vibré, j'ai regardé ce que c'était et c'est alors que …j'ai vu ces photos…d'eux en train de…de le faire…*pleure* »

_Putain, mais quelle garce ! Je le pris tout de suite dans mes bras, je ne supporte pas de voir mes amis dans de pareils états et surtout lui ! …Saga c'est un mec génial, il méritait mieux qu'elle !_

« **Moi** : Saga *en lui caressant les cheveux* T'en fais pas, je suis là…je vais m'occuper de toi…t'es un mec bien tu vas trouver mieux qu'elle…

**Saga** : merci Uru…que ce que j'aurai fait sans toi ? ha ha.

**Moi **: ça, on le saura jamais…et heureusement d'ailleurs ! »

_On avait rigolé ensemble…je lui avais rendu le sourire…je préférais largement le voir comme ça, heureux et souriant (en plus c'était grâce à moi !) …ça faisait un moment qu'il était dans mes bras mais ce n'est qu'après qu'il a commencé à rougir ! Trop kawaii !_

**« Saga**_ :_*se retirant de l'étreinte de Uruha* m-merci Uru…

**Moi** : Tu sais Saga-chan, je sais ce qu'il faut pour te remonter le moral !

**Saga** : Quoi ?

**Moi** : Un concours de drague !

**Saga** : HEIN ? ! »

_**OoOoO**_

J'avais une putain d'envie de mettre Sachiko pour la peti…ex-petite amie de Saga…mais je me suis retenu !^^(ouf !)

Alors dans le chap. suivant les sentiments évolues !

_**Chapitre 11 : Je suis le plus beau ! POV2**_

_POV Saga_

_A bientôt !_


	11. Je suis le plus beau POV2

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__ Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao, Kai x Hiroto, Reituki._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_** OoOoO **_

_**Chapitre 11 : Je suis le plus beau ! POV2**_

_POV Saga_

_Cher Journal,_

_C'est Saga-chwan à l'appareil _(^^)_ je sais que je t'écris pas souvent mais là faut vraiment que je me confis !_

_Et j'ai que des bonnes nouvelles !_

_**ooo**_

_Ça allait bientôt faire un mois que moi et Uru on fait la chasse aux nanas…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimais beaucoup être avec lui …il m'a redonné le sourire depuis…cet accident, des fois je faisais semblant d'aller mal pour qu'il ne s'occupe que de moi, je sais que c'était égoïste mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, mon corps le réclamait. Je cherchais souvent son contacte… je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui…Je ne comprenais pas tous mes sentiments envers lui, je ne savais pas si c'était une très forte amitié ou bien…si j'étais amoureux…_

_Ce soir, comme tous les soirs on a passé notre temps ici, dans ce bar avec des filles…_

« -*Fille d'Uru* : Dis mon cœur…tu t'intéresse aux mecs ?

**Uruha** : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-*La fille* :Y a des gens qui disent que t'es gay.

**Uruha** : Mais je ne sortirai pas avec toi si j'étais gay mon chou ! Et puis les filles veulent bien mieux que les gars c'est connu… »

( Note de l'auteur : Je suis Complètement d'accord ! XDD !^^)

_Tout le monde éclata de rire…mais ça voudrai dire que Uruha n'aime que les filles…j'avais aucune chance…attend, ça voulais quand même pas dire que je l'aimais, Si ? ! Oh mon dieux mais…c'était mon pote !…en plus il aimait que les filles…et merde ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas faire comme si de rien n'était… je devrais peut être mettre un peu de distance entre nous…Après tout ce sera pour « notre » bien à tous les deux…_

…

**Le lendemain.**

_On faisait un pause avec le groupe, d'ailleurs Kai était venu nous rejoindre, enfin pas « nous » mais plutôt Pon, mais quoi de plus normal ? Ils sont ENFIN en couple…c'était trop mignon à voir !_

_Seulement Uruha était venu lui aussi…je ne savais pas quoi faire….l'ignorer ou souffrir en silence en faisant comme si de rien était ?_

« **Uruha** : Yoh, Saga ça boom ? Moi je suis prêt pour la tournée de se soir ! hé hé !

**Moi **: Oui ça va, et non, désolé mais…j'ai d'autres choses à faire ce soir… »

_Comme oublier mon amour pour toi…_

« **Uruha** : Hm…T'es sur que ça va ? *inquiète*

**Moi** : Ouais, ouais c'est bon je te dis !

**Uruha** :…Saga tu/ »

_Je lui avais pèté un vent, j'en avais marre ! J'en avais marre de l'aimer ! Je sortis du local et longea les couloirs._

_Mais il ne voulait pas laisser passer ça, je n'avais pas le droit de lui péter un vent, au séducteur du siècle. Il agrippa fermement mon bras et me retourna pour que je le regarde en face. _

_« _**Uruha** : QUE CE QUI VA PAS SAGA ? ? ! !

**Moi** : Mais rien !

**Uruha** : Me mens pas !

**Moi** : Mais je mens pas bordel, lâche moi !

**Uruha** : …Non.*ton froid* »

_Il me regarda intensément dans les yeux…avec ce regard….grâce auquel il a toujours pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait…_

_Je voulais pas le regarder, sinon je sentais que j'allais craquer…_

« **Uruha** : Saga…regarde moi, et dis moi pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça ?

**Moi** : Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! Lâche-moi ! »

_J'avais réussi à me défaire de son emprise mais étant quelqu'un qui aimait gagner et surtout qui était très possessive, il me plaqua contre le mur, mes deux poignets de chaque coté de ma tête…son visage était très près du mien, je ne savais que faire…_

« **Moi** : P-putain lâche moi…*en pleurant* onegai….

**Uruha** : Dis moi pourquoi tu pleures ! Qui t'as fait ça ? ! !

**Moi **: Mais personne ! ! !

**Uruha **: QUI ? ! !

**Moi** :…Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? ! ! C'est TOI ! ! !

**Uruha **: moi ? !

**Moi** : oui toi !

**Uruha** :*en colère* Ouais et j'ai fais quoi ? ! *en resserrant son emprise*

**Moi** : Arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

**Uruha** : Pas avant que tu me dises ce que j'ai fais !

**Moi** : C'est parce que tu m'as aidé…t'auras jamais du faire ça…A cause de ça…maintenant, je suis amoureux de toi… »

_Il se tut et me regarda d'un air…incrédule… ça devais peut être le dégouter pensais-je…mais il fallait que ça sorte mais…j'avais tord._

_Il m'offrit un superbe sourire et me prit dans ses bras … je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque…puis il me murmura :_

« **Uruha** : J'ai eu raison de t'aider…c'est ce qui m'a permit de conquérir ton cœur…Saga, _je t'aime_ …»

_**OoOoO**_

Qu'en penser vous ? Lâcher des coms !(^_^ !)

Bon…eux c'est fait ! Il nous reste donc un seul couple à mettre ensemble…_Les Deux Beaux Bruns !_

Dans le chap. suivant on verra les deux rigolos « se tourner autour » sinon bah…je vous dirai la prochaine fois !

_**Chapitre 12 : La rencontre des bouts en train.**_

_POV Aoi_

Nyappi minna ! A tout' !


	12. La rencontre des bouts en train

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__ Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao, Kai x Hiroto, Reituki, Saga x Uruha._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_** OoOoO **_

_**Chapitre 12 : La rencontre des bouts en train.**_

_POV Aoi_

_Cher Journal,_

_Aoi-sama à l'appareil. Aujourd'hui, enfin surtout ce soir j'ai passé un moment vraiment magnifique avec un homme tout aussi magnifique ! J'en suis encore tout rouge hihi !_

_**ooo**_

_Ce soir là, j'en avais marre ! Je me demandais sans cesse « Pourquoi tout le monde a un mec et pas moi ? ! Franchement j'en ai ma claque, ils arrêtent pas de se tripoter en plaine répèt'…je me sens seul…tout mes potes sont en couples…Bouuuuuuuh ! _(T _T)_ »_

_J'ai décidé d'aller boire un coup dans un bar…je voulais me calmer un peu et voir la vie plus en rose … et j'avais aussi espéré trouver quelqu'un pour finir la soirée avec moi !_

_Bon…à première vu…y avait rien d'intéressant ! Je voulais aller me chercher une table, mais quelqu'un m'attrapa le poignet, je me retourne pour connaitre l'identité de cette personne._

« **Moi **: Tora ? !

**Tora** : Béh oui ! Je te fais signe depuis tout à l'heure, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Allez, viens assied toi. *l'entrainant vers la chaise à coté de la sienne*

**Moi** : Ah gomen, j'étais dans mes pensées, mais toi que ce que tu fais là ?

**Tora **: Bah…je me suis senti seul, du coup, bah, je suis venu ici…

**Moi** : Ah ouais OK le même problème que moi enfaite ?

**Tora **: Wesh, n'empêche, au milieu de tous ces couples on se sent naze, vieux et minableuuh !

**Moi** : Ha ha ha, t'as tout à fait raison.

**Tora** : Ouais je sais, _I'm the best !_

**Moi** : Ha ha ha ! Sinon on fait quoi de beau se soir ?*chibi eyes*

**Tora** :*en rougissant un peu*S-se soir, je pensais me trouver un super beau mec…et bah maintenant c'est fait !^^

**Moi** : Parce que tu crois que tu m'auras aussi facilement mon chéri ? **Tout ce qui est beau doit se mériter, moi y compris !**

**Tora** : Ah oui, mais bien évidement…et comment je dois mériter ce bel homme pour ma soirée*d'une voix sensuelle*

**Moi** : hm…et bien…paye moi une tournée !

**Tora** : Hein ? ! Tu veux te saouler en présence du magnifique Tora-san ? ! OK princesse tout ce que tu veux, mais vient pas te plaindre si tu te rappelle de rien après :

**Moi** : Super ! …Mais je n'ai jamais dis qu'il se passerai quelque chose entre nous voyons.

**Tora : H**ein ? ! »

_**ooo**_

_On a passé une soirée magnifique…c'était trop génial…j'étais aux anges ! Enfin quelqu'un pour me remonter le moral ! trop fort !...Et puis je pense…que je l'aime bien…vraiment bien…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Kikou, minna !_

_Et encore un mini-chapitre…je changerai jamais !_

_Bon ici rien de nouveaux tout va bien ! Dans le prochain ils vont plus que se rapprocher !(^_^)_

_**Chapitre 13 : Le pari !**_

_POV Tora_

_Matta ashita !_


	13. Le pari!

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__ Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao, Kai x Hiroto, Reituki, Saga x Uruha._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_** OoOoO **_

_**Chapitre 13 : Le pari !**_

_POV Tora_

_Cher Journal, c'est moi, Tora et mon rêve s'est réalisé aujourd'hui !_

_**ooo**_

_Ah Aoi…mon cœur, ce soir là je comptai bien passer à l'action, tu es vraiment trop mignon…oui c'est le mot, tu es quelqu'un de magnifique…Je t'aime depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre et tu pouvais en être sur j'allais t'avoir mon chou !_

…

_Comme hier avec toi, Aoi, on est allé dans notre bar, j'avais l'air aussi stupide qu'une collégienne pendant son premier rendez-vous mais je me sentais si bien en ta présence même si tu étais pas yaoi pour moi ça changeait rien, je te voulais, de tout mon cœur. _

_Pendant que tu parlais, je n'arrêtais pas de te reluquer de haut en bas, surtout tes lèvres pulpeuses, décoré par ce magnifique piercing noir….elle me faisait un effet de dingue._

« **Aoi **: Tora…Tora*en passant une main devant son visage* Hé ho il y a quelqu'un ?

**Moi **: Ah oui, gomen Aoi, ha ha…

**Aoi :** C'est cool ce bar et puis c'était trop fun hier !

**Moi** : Ouais ! »

_Que le spectacle commence ! Me disais-je._

« **Moi** : Dis Aoi…ça te dirais un pari ?

**Aoi **: Un pari ? Hmm…pourquoi pas, de toute façon je suis tellement fort que je vais gagner les doigts dans les nez ! hé hé !

**Moi** : On verra ! hé hé ! Le but est de finir 15 bouteilles de bière en premier ! 

**Aoi** : 15 ? !

**Moi** : Wesh, ne me dis pas que t'as peur ? »

_Ça va marcher c'est sur ! _

« **Aoi** : Moi ? ! Peur ? ! ! Jamais ! ! !

**Moi** : Alors, parfait ! Garçon, s'il vous plait, 30 bouteilles de bières !

**Aoi** : Et c'est le perdant qui les paye toutes !

**Moi** : Mais bien sur _my princess_ ! Tout ce que tu veux, parce que je compte bien le gagner, ce pari !

**Aoi** : Tu peux toujours rêver ! »

_Et c'était parti pour une soirée des alcoolos ! Et j'avais perdu ! Mon « argent de poche » en avait prit un sacrée coup… Mais je tenais mieux l'alcool que ma petite princesse et c'était ça qui m'avait donné une super idée !_

« **Aoi** : Bon, bah il est temps de partir mon cher…. !*hoquet* hihi

**Moi** : Attend Aoi vaudrai mieux que ce soit moi qui te ramène.

**Aoi** : Parce que tu sais où j'habite ? !

**Moi** : Nan…t'habite où ?

**Aoi** : Moiaaaa….euuuh bonne question ! hihihihi !

**Moi** : Ok…bon bah je te ramène chez moi, alors. »

_Quelle coïncidence….Mouahahahahaaha !_

_Arrivé chez moi on est allé dans l'appart, puis il commençait à voir flou et à vaciller, je le rattrapai de justesse._

« **Moi** : Attend Aoi je vais te porter. »

_Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me dis._

**« Aoi** : Comme une princesse alors, mon brave chevalier ! »

_Il avait beau être bourré je ne savais plus où me mettre quand tout à coup il venu m'embrasser._

« **Aoi** : Tiens, pour t'encourager mon prince !

**Moi** : A-Aoi…j-je*en rougissant comme une tomate très, mais alors très très mûre !*

**Aoi** : *en faisant une mine de boudeur* Maiiiiiiis ! Je t'ai dis que c'était pour t'encourager ! En plus c'est le prince qui doit embrasser la princesse d'abord ! »

_Il sauta dans es bras et je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de le laisser comme ça, contre moi…mais je ne m'en plaignais pas !_

**« Moi** : OK, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après si tu te réveilles avec des courbatures !

**Aoi** : Moiiii ? ! Jamais ! *en se léchant la lèvre percé*

**Moi** : Arrête d'être aussi sexy…

**Aoi** : Jamais ! Surtout si c'est toi…Tora je crois bien…que je suis tombé amoureux de toi…et… et toi ?

**Moi** : Bien sur que oui mon Aoi ! _Je t'aime_. »

_**ooo**_

_Et je commençai la véritable soirée, en l'embrassant avec le plus de passion que je pouvais avoir …le reste, était magique !_

_**OoOoO**_

_**+Le but d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé !**_

_Bon…GOMEN,GOMEN ET GOMEN MINNA !_

_J'ai pas eu d'ordi pendant un moment…mais j'ai quand même réussi à écrire ce chap. sinon…bah c'est toujours des mini-chapitres._

_Le chap. suivant va parler de tous les couples !_

_Donc : __**Chapitre 14 : The end of my Diary**_

_POV: MOUAHAHAHAHAHHA! _


	14. The End of My Diary

_**Diary of my love story**_

_**Résumé :**__ Ruki aime Reita, mais celui ci le remarque pas, puis il va boire un coup avec Shou (qui sort avec Nao) mais ils finissent au lit! Ruki tombe dans une dépression!_

_**Persos:**__ The GazettE et Alice Nine, Stagiaire et deux managers._

_**Couples :**__: Shou x Nao, Kai x Hiroto, Reituki, Saga x Uruha, Tora x Aoi._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et bien pour mes 1an d'écriture j'ai décidé de refaire toutes mes fics et je vous propose d'accueillir « Diary of my love story » sous une nouvelle forme !_

_**Bonne lecture Minna !**_

_**OoOoO **_

_**Chapitre 14 : The end of my Diary**_

_POV: ME ! _

_Cela faisait un mois que Aoi et Tora sortaient ensemble, donc, pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, tout allait bien chez « Peace & Smile Company ». Aujourd'hui notre couple de blond préféré avaient décidé d'inviter tous le monde dans leurs appart', bien sur il fallait tout préparer : loa nourriture, déco & ménage…et comme par hasard, cette tâche tomba sur Reita !(en même temps il peut rien refuser à Ruki, c'est normal.)_

« **Ruki** : Merci mon cœur t'es trop chou*bisou sur la joue*

**Reita** : *tout rouge* N'en profite pas non plus…tenshi no… »

_Après ce surnom affectif, Ruki se jeta au cou du bassiste._

« **Ruki** : Kyaa t'es trop chou ! C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle comme ça dans une telle situation ! Merci, je t'aime boooocoup !

**Reita** :*encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure* M-Moi aussi je t'aime…je t'aime vraiment beaucoup…

**Ruki** : Hé hé, je sais, je suis _irrésistible._

**Reita : **Et ça je le confirme, malheureusement.

**Ruki : **Hey ! »

_Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Ruki partit comme une fusé pour voir qui c'était._

« **Ruki** : Hiro, Kai !*en se jetant dans leurs bras* Ohayo minna ! Trop content de vous voir ! ! !

**Hiroto** : Nous aussi ! C'est trop bien décoré votre appart' dis donc !

**Ruki** : Ouais je sais, ça te dirais d'aller voir ma console ?

**Hiroto** : Ouais trop, _let's go !_ »

_Ruki l'attrapa par la manche et l'entraina dans sa chambre pour lui montrer son nouveau jeu ET sa nouvelle console._

« **Kai**: Sérieux, comment on fait avec ces 2 piles ?

**Reita **: L'amour rend résistant à beaucoup de choses…

**Kai : **Ha ha ha ! C'est vrai. »

_Leur rire moqueur et enjoué remplit la pièce. Leurs amants étaient vraiment très particuliers dans leurs genres mais c'était pour ça qu'ils les aimaient._

_Quelques minutes après, c'est un autre couple qui arriva._

« -Yooh , minna !

**Reita** : Saga, Uru ? ! Je pensais pas que vous aller venir aussi vite.

**Saga** : Bah pourquoi ?

**Reita** : Bah avec tout le temps que vous mettez a vous préparez…et en plus je pari que vous avez du vous bécoter plusieurs fois avant de venir ! Hé hé bande de petits pervers ! »

_Saga prit une petite teinte rosée et détourna son regard._

« **Uruha** :*le prenant dans ses bras* T'inquiète il voulait rien dire de méchant, en plus on est super beaux alors c'est normal de se préparer longtemps.

**Saga** :*bisou, bisou !* Merci mon cœur, tu sais vraiment ce qu'il faut dire, par rapport à cet espèce de singe sans nez ! bu ! *tire la langue*

**Reita : **Mais le singe il t'encule !

**Uruha** : Ah non ! ça c'est moi ! »

_Ils rentrèrent dans l'appart', ils buvaient et discutaient tous ensemble. Quand la porte s'est ouverte et…_

« -Salut !

**Reita** : Bah tu pourrai frapper avant d'entrer Nao, pfff, franchement vraiment des gosses !

**Shou** : Il est où Ruki ? On devait voir sa console ensemble !

**Nao** : Super votre appart' trop classe !

**Reita** : Merci Nao, Ruki est dans sa chambre de jeux vidéo, c'est la porte rouge avec des motives noir.

**Shou** : Cool, merci, j'y vais koibito *le smac*

**Nao** : Bye bie shou-chou. OK, Sinon, ça va les mecs, tranquille ?

**Kai** : Ouais, sur un nuage…en plus j'adore les gosses !

**Uruha, Nao et Reita** : Ha ha ha ha ha ! »

_Et puis sonna la dernière sonnerie de la soirée._

« **Reita** : Bon, bah je vais ouvrir. »

_Il partit ouvrir la porte et là Aoi et Tora en train de s'embrasser, Tora passa lentement ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Aoi._

« **Reita** : heu…je vous dérange pas les gars ? ! Sinon, vous savez, vous pouvez toujours rentrer !

**Aoi et Tora** : hmmff ! »

_Et ils étaient enfin tous réuni dans le salon de l'appartement. Et bien sur certains, (dont je ne dirais pas le nom) fouillaient un peu partout._

« **Aoi** : Eh, regardez, j'ai trouvé un journal intime ! ! ! Il est à qui ? ! ! !

**Ruki** : Il-il est à moi…

**Reita** : T'as un journal intime Ru ? ! Et tu m'en a jamais parlé ?

**Ruki** : Eh bah désolé…mais c'est que c'est sensé être _intime_ quoi, et puis j'avais fini…

**Saga** : Fini quoi ?

**Ruki** : D'écrire mes problèmes de cœur…parce que maintenant j'ai Reita ! »

_Celui-ci le regarda quelques instants…et puis l'embrassa comme un fou._

« **Tora** : Y a des chambres pour ça les gars !

**Reita** : Méchant ! tu te venges !

**Saga** : N'empêche j'aurai jamais cru que t'avais un _Diary_. Même si j'en ai un moi-même….

**Hiroto** : Bah, moi aussi j'en avais un il y a quelques mois.

**Uruha** : Moi, aussi !

**Shou** : Moi, c'était il ya des années, même si j'y avais écrit quelques mots y a pas longtemps…

**Tora** : Moi aussi, j'en ai un !

**Aoi, Reita, Nao et Kai** : C'est vrai ? ! ! Nous aussi !

**Hiroto** : Bah ouais.

**Kai** : Moi je trouve ça trop meugnon ! Viens dans mes bras ma petite boule Hirooo ! »

_Tous les couples se sont fait un câlin, et c'est comme ça que s'est terminée la soirée…Car oui c'était bien la fin de __**« Diary of my love story ».**_

_**OoOwari ?oO**_

_Eh bah ça y est c'est la fin...ça fait un peu drole de penser ça, alors que c'est ma toute première "longue" fic...j'espère en faire d'autres! _

_C'est un joli nyappy end, nee ? Je ne pouvais faire que ça pour eux de toute façon!  
_

_Lâchez des coms !_

_A la prochaine Minna!  
_


End file.
